


A Duke's Dilemma: OST

by Machaeus



Series: A Duke's Dilemma [1]
Category: Slightly Damned
Genre: Fanfic Soundtrack, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machaeus/pseuds/Machaeus
Summary: This is just the OST for ADD.  It may be updated at times.





	

**SOUNDTRACK FOR**

**A DUKE'S DILEMMA**

 

<><><><>

 

Last Updated: 12/19/16

 

<><><><>

 

01: [Awakened Resolve](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML6OV8fG74w) (But The Earth Refused to Die/Undertale OST)

02: [Fight For Your Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1myOnrW2mQ) (Arctic Battle 2/Starbound Experimental Soundtrack)

03: [Grieving](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnytHTbnd1M) (Sadness and Sorrow/Naruto OST)

04: [Hope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4e-1IMztH7M) (One Cold Morning/Makkon; used in Prequel webcomic)

05: [Learning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSvGnW65NgM) (The Traveller's Song/Dronolan's Tower – Legend of Kitholan Volume 1)

06: [An Angel's Tears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krCtthS0zro) (Elvish Theme/Battle for Wesnoth OST)

07: [Moonshade!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80PNGEyIAB4) (Great Ape Theme/Dragon Ball Xenoverse OST)

08: [Hellions At Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JypWG-5thrM) (Secrets of the Schoolyard/Kevin MacLeod)

09: [Spring Flower Festival](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyVzt0Wz4nQ) (Allendale Square/Dronolan's Tower – Legend of Kitholan Volume 1)

10: [The Noble Duke of Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVAmBmdvHrU) (Dwarf Prince/Derek Fiechter)

11: [Dangerous Battle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-ad1oySLjs) (Escape from Venice/Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade OST)

12: [Dark Plans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uk6apFG0WvU) (Troubled/Persona 3 OST)

13: [The Sun Rises Once Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1d72FWn-QWg) (Morning/Naruto OST)

14: [Tenser and Tenser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1WZBILCaZk) (Rain Scene/Zelda ReOrchestrated: A Link to the Past)

15: [Blind With Rage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVagm39bnTQ) (Boss Appearance/Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne)

16: [Unforgivable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWO4ff1HXYY) ("Don't speak her name!"/Fire Emblem: Awakening)

17: [Wrath of Dark Royalty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kPJltIagPM) (Garuda/Devil Survivor)

18: [One More Attempt At Hope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79IUL9ygs5Y) (But The Earth Refused to Die Remix/Undertale Remix)


End file.
